


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Playboy bunny Obito, Sex Club, Sweetheart Hatake Kakashi, Teasing, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Obito loses a bet, and has to wear whatever outfit Kakashi chooses to their shift at Minato's club.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> I wrote this story for @gigglestorm14, based on some wonderful Obito artwork they commissioned from @Quintillion. 
> 
> If you want to see Obito in his outfit, check it out here!  
>  [Bunny-bito](https://gigglestorm14.tumblr.com/post/619374411953356800/i-got-this-amazing-art-commission-from)
> 
> P.s. I saw the artwork, and then thought of this story while listening to "Don't threaten me with a good time" by Panic! At The Disco.

Kakashi smirked as his boyfriend scowled at him. The raven-haired man was pouting, having lost a bet the night before. 

"It's not my fault that  _ you  _ were assigned the better section!" Obito whined, crossing his arms on the table of the small coffee shop. 

Obito was right… Kakashi  _ had  _ been given the better section at work, but he wouldn't concede his win. They both worked in Minato's club,  _ Anbu _ . The club was notorious for its sexual nature and clientele, running all sorts of events and shows. 

Of course, both Kakashi and Obito walked the floor in the back half of the club, where the more  _ seedy  _ aspects of the club went down. Their section was where customers went looking to find someone for a  _ private show _ , or where VIPs were led. As servers, Kakashi and Obito didn't have to participate… though that didn't always stop them. 

The bet last night was simple. Whoever found the most attractive customer that would agree to pay for a threesome won, and Kakashi had bagged a gorgeous businessman early in the night. 

Even though they both had a lot of fun last night, Obito was still sour about losing the bet. "I mean, it really doesn't matter  _ who  _ lost. We both had a great time." Obito commented, stirring the coffee in his hands with a soft blush on his face. 

Kakashi shot him a flat look. "You  _ know  _ that innocent act doesn't work on me, Love." He smirked, watching his long-time boyfriend immediately change his face from  _ sweet  _ to  _ pouting  _ again. 

"Fine." Obito mumbled. "What do I have to do?" 

Kakashi smirked, watching Obito squirm with the suspense. "You know the event on Friday?" 

Obito narrowed his eyes. "Yes." He answered suspiciously.  _ Anbu  _ was set to have a gathering of VIPs, a yearly event in which  _ all  _ members of the club were expected to work. Kakashi and Obito weren't the ones that would be dancing in cages or expected to take customers for private shows… but they  _ were  _ paid to look attractive and make the customers feel important. 

"I'm going to choose what you wear." Kakashi said with a grin, running all sorts of ideas through his mind. 

Obito huffed a laugh. "That's it? An outfit? I really thought you were going to make me do something  _ awful _ , Kakashi." 

Kakashi  _ could  _ have made him do much worse, and the truth was that Obito pretty much went along with  _ anything  _ he asked. Nothing was ever  _ actually  _ off the table when it came to Obito. It was one of the many things that Kakashi loved about him. He chuckled, watching relief wash over his boyfriend's face. "It's going to be  _ super  _ slutty." 

Obito smiled over his coffee, watching Kakashi with his dark eyes. He winked, whispering huskily. "Don't threaten me with a  _ good time _ , Ka-ka-shi."

Kakashi growled a little, Obito dragging his name out like that always sent blood rushing straight to his cock. Obito chuckled, motioning for the waitress to bring the check. 

~

_ "That? _ " Obito asked incredulously, looking into the box Kakashi had pulled from the closet. It had taken him nearly all week to make a decision, and he certainly wasn't regretting it as he watched a spark of excitement cross Obito's face. 

His boyfriend turned to him, a smile playing across his lips. Kakashi couldn't help himself, automatically leaning in to kiss him tenderly. 

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly, his hands gripping onto Obito's waist. 

Obito nodded. "I do. But you don't get to see it yet. I'll see you at work." 

Kakashi pursed his lips. He had hoped to get a little bit of a preview, but respected his boyfriend's wishes. "Okay. Don't be late." He replied, giving the other man one last kiss before changing and heading to the club. 

~

Kakashi was standing by the bar. He was dressed in a tight black suit, knowing that he looked  _ devastatingly handsome  _ in it. He watched the other workers roaming the floor. Almost everyone had shown up early to prepare, and the event was finally about to start. The first of the VIPs were filing in, choosing their seats and looking at the night's entertainment. Anko, Iruka, Hidan, and Kurenai were working the cages tonight, while Rin, Genma, Shisui, and Konan worked the private showrooms. The servers were getting ready still. Kakashi helped Tenzo wipe down tables one more time, while Asuma and Gai watched the door. Shizune and Temari were preparing platters of drinks that were on the house, and everyone looked their best. 

"Where's Obito?" Tenzo asked quietly, trying not to get anything on the sleeves of his suit. They weren't  _ required  _ to dress up, but both Tenzo and Kakashi knew what looks suited them best. They had the  _ mysterious  _ vibe going for them, while other servers like Obito and Iruka had an  _ innocent act _ that they put on at work. Others, like Shisui and Anko, were true to their personality and acted just as promiscuous as they really were.

"Maa… he's just running late." Kakashi replied, smiling absently while he stacked glasses behind the bar. 

"Ah. Suddenly I see why you are in such a pleasant mood. Did you pick that outfit?" Tenzo asked with a laugh, drawing Kakashi's attention to the door. 

Obito had finally arrived, his black heels clicking on the floor as he walked gracefully towards the bar. Kakashi let his eyes take in the sight before him, Obito's muscular legs showcased nicely in the black sheer nylons he had picked out, and the black bodysuit clinging to him like a second skin. 

Kakashi could feel Obito's eyes boring into him, and that was confirmed when his eyes finally moved upwards. Obito had the bunny ears on already, his shoulders and arms wonderfully bare. Kakashi knew the back was laced up similar to a corset, and that there was a fluffy bunny tail on Obito's ass. 

All in all, the outfit was  _ fantastic.  _ Everyone was watching with their jaws dropped as Obito worked his way over to his boyfriend. 

Obito smirked. He knew that he looked  _ gorgeous.  _ "Well?" 

Kakashi smiled at him, his eyes drifting down Obito's body once more. "I think you'll get  _ a lot  _ of tips tonight. But… I think I'll keep you to myself this time." 

Obito huffed a laugh. "Fine by me." 

Kakashi couldn't hardly breathe when Obito turned and walked away, moving to greet guests and take drink orders. His perky, rounded ass was showcased perfectly, and he  _ knew it.  _ Bunny tail and all, Kakashi knew he'd be lucky to make it through the night without dragging Obito into the storage room. 

~

The night was going well. It was warm inside, and Kakashi had quickly lost his suit jacket. The tips were great, and the customers were  _ definitely  _ high rollers. Kakashi winked at an older woman as he squeezed his way past another table. She smiled and waved, her eyes roving over his body as he passed. 

Another table, another drink order. Kakashi made his way back to the bar, passing Shisui in another customer's lap, whispering things that were undoubtedly  _ filthy  _ into his ear. By the time he had grabbed another round of drinks, the younger man was already leading his target to the back. Kakashi caught sight of Obito, his muscular shoulders flexing as he moved between tables, still balancing his tray in one hand as his ass was smacked by an older customer. Obito blushed, giggling as the same customer tucked a bill under the edge of his clothes over his ass. Obito played the part of the innocent blushing man, and the customers  _ ate it up _ . Kakashi was jealous sometimes. He could  _ never  _ manage to pull that one off. 

Obito met his gaze across the room, winking with a knowing smile. Kakashi's heart fluttered. The man was more beautiful than he would ever know, and nothing got Kakashi more hot and bothered than watching customers noticing it too. 

Obito's voluptuous curves continued to draw Kakashi's attention throughout the night, impure thoughts running rampant through his mind. 

His boyfriend had been teasing him, leaning over tables whenever Kakashi walked by and flirting relentlessly with customers when he was within listening distance. 

Towards the end of the night, customers were dwindling down. Those that had been interested in  _ special company _ , had either already gone in for private showings, or had hooked up with other patrons and had gone their separate ways. There were still a few people hanging about, grinding on each other or looking to score with one of the workers. 

Kakashi walked up to the bar, removing empty glasses from his tray. Tenzo walked up beside him, emptying his own tray with a sigh. He was stripped down to a simple undershirt, one that clung helplessly to the man's chiseled torso, but his dress pants remained intact. 

"Good night?" Tenzo asked, watching as Kakashi handed a wad of money over the bar to Kushina. It was much safer for the workers if they didn't carry a large amount of cash on them, so they each had their own jars behind the counter. Kakashi nodded with a smile, barely able to move in time before Shisui draped himself on the bar beside him. 

"Man. There were  _ a lot  _ of customers tonight." Shisui commented with a smile, dumping an astonishing amount of cash on the bar. Of course, people who agreed to work the private rooms made  _ way  _ more money than those who worked the floor, but it was still more than usual. Shisui looked worn out, his hair a sweaty mess and most of his clothes missing. He was wearing a small pair of shorts, his shirt long gone. Kakashi wondered how many times he had orgasmed, but chose not to ask. Even still, Shisui flashed him a knowing smile…  _ and seven fingers.  _

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. He was a bit jealous. Kakashi had been groped a number of times throughout the night, and had managed not to have an erection even while staring at his sexy boyfriend all night. 

"Do you need a break, Shisui?" Tenzo asked from the side, his own eyes wide. 

Shisui chuckled and shook his head, and Kakashi felt his eyes once again searching the room for Obito. His boyfriend was across the room, flirting with two of the last remaining customers. Kakashi turned back to his friends, who were both giving him flat looks. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yes… we can cover for you. Just don't take too long." 

Shisui laughed again. "Yeah. Try not to  _ defile  _ my cousin too much."

Kakashi shot Shisui a look, and pointedly glanced at the purplish hickeys leading down his chest. The younger man smiled, holding up his hands. "Fair enough… but at least I got  _ paid for it _ ." 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond and instead making his way over to Obito. He passed behind him closely, not even looking as one of his hands brushed Obito's ass as he kept walking. They did not flaunt their relationship at work unless they were looking for a third, so his boyfriend would get the hint pretty quickly. 

Kakashi moved to the far end of the room, pushing through the bright red door that said  _ Employees Only _ across the front. After making it to the back room, he passed through the main resting area, where a flushed Iruka was taking a break from his cage dancing. The younger man flashed him a knowing glance once he turned towards the small office in the back, but Kakashi ignored it. 

Even after the door was shut, Kakashi could hear Obito's heels clicking across the floor. The door opened quietly, Obito slipping inside with a smirk as he leaned against the closed door. 

Kakashi was on him in a heartbeat, pressing bodily against his boyfriend and clashing their mouths together. Obito groaned into the kiss, pressing back with the same insistence. Kakashi's hands framed Obito's face, tongue searching Obito's mouth as his boyfriend moaned even louder. 

Kakashi pulled him away from the door. "We don't have a lot of time." He muttered, moving him over to the desk. 

"I know." Obito responded breathlessly. "I don't care. We can take our time after we get home." 

Kakashi growled, looking into Obito's dark eyes before turning him forcefully. Obito leaned over the desk voluntarily, sticking his ass out purposefully. Kakashi licked his lips, watching Obito's wonderful ass as he stepped closer. He smacked the flesh of his cheek with his right hand, listening to his boyfriend keen beneath him. 

"Kakashi." Obito moaned, rocking his hips backwards in an attempt to catch the front of Kakashi's pants. The silver haired man chuckled, reaching around him to grab the tube he had left on the desk when he had walked in. Lube was not something hard to find in the club, seeing as they had  _ full service  _ employees working here. 

Kakashi reached down, sliding his fingers beneath the tight bodysuit covering the place he wanted to see the most. He had been thinking about this all night, and had prepared a plan for this moment. Kakashi pulled the bodysuit to the side, barely able to see the outline of Obito's crack through the sheer nylons. Obito shivered, his face pressed against the desk as he waited for Kakashi to continue. 

His head popped up when Kakashi tore a small hole in the nylon, but Obito didn't protest, especially when his fingers probed through the gap. 

Obito gasped loudly as Kakashi's first finger entered him, his tight body flexing and rocking backwards. "Kakashi…  _ please _ ." Obito begged, clearly having been thinking about this all night as well. 

"We still have to  _ stretch _ , Love." Kakashi cooed softly. As much as he wanted to take Obito  _ right now _ , he wouldn't hurt him. 

Obito grunted. "You can  _ at least _ stretch me a little  _ faster." _

Kakashi chuckled, but added a finger and sped up his process, scissoring deft fingers inside his boyfriend and working to make room for his achingly hard cock. He used his free hand to rub over the front of his pants a few times, before releasing his erection completely. Obito was moaning wantonly beneath him, a sight that he would never grow tired of. 

He leaned over his muscular back, kissing and sucking on the bare skin available at his broad shoulders. Normally, he preferred Obito to be naked… but in  _ this case _ , he'd make an exception. Not only was the outfit  _ dead sexy _ , but the heels made him  _ just a little  _ taller, and at a more comfortable level for Kakashi to enter him. 

Kakashi grew impatient, removing his fingers. He had debated grabbing a condom from the stash as well, but changed his mind. The night was almost over, and he could cover for Obito easily if he left a little early. 

He slicked up his rigid cock, positioning himself carefully. With one hand on Obito's back, he slowly pressed in. Obito writhed and moaned, his bunny ears nearly falling off his head and his fingers clawing at the desk. Kakashi shivered, the sight and sound of it getting to him quickly. 

_ It didn't help that this had been building up all night.  _

Kakashi bottomed out, his hips flush against his boyfriend's ass. "Mmm. So tight, Obito." 

His lover answered him by clenching a little, and laughing at the broken gasp that left Kakashi's lips. 

Kakashi growled, pulling himself out so that just the tip was left inside, and slamming back in. Obito cried out sharply, his tight ass spread beautifully around Kakashi's cock. 

_ Oh yes _ , these heels were  _ perfect.  _ Kakashi could tell he hit Obito's prostate on the very first thrust, and continued without giving him any time to recover. 

Kakashi pulled on Obito's shoulder, and the man stood straight enough so he could latch onto the pretty skin at his neck. It was a rare occurrence that Obito  _ didn't  _ have a myriad of hickeys and love bites peppering his skin, and Kakashi intended to change that. Obito mewled, rocking back into his thrusts as Kakashi sucked a deep purple mark right beneath his jaw. Kakashi's free hand cupped the front of Obito's bodysuit, palming his stiff cock aggressively. 

They would  _ definitely  _ have a hard time washing the outfit. 

Obito wailed as Kakashi continued his assault, biting into soft skin and fucking into his boyfriend with everything he had. Obito came inside of the outfit, and Kakashi could only hope the wet spot wouldn't be  _ too  _ visible through the bodysuit and the nylons. 

_ "Kakashi."  _ Obito moaned as he continued hammering into him through his orgasm. Kakashi's hips stuttered at the call of his name, his seed spilling into Obito's ass. 

He slowed to a stop, helping Obito lower himself down onto the desk to rest for a minute. 

"Oh god." Obito groaned, face flushed a beautiful pink and his eyes bright. "I'm gonna be so  _ sore  _ in the morning." 

"Sorry, Love." Kakashi answered, slowly pulling out and  _ trying  _ not to make too much of a mess on the nylons.  _ One  _ wet spot would be enough. 

Obito chuckled.  _ "Don't be.  _ That was  _ fantastic _ , Kakashi." 

Kakashi smiled, leaning over to kiss Obito's lips before finding something to wipe him up with. 

He found a box of napkins, and cleaned Obito up carefully. Obito was pretty, fucked out and sweaty on the desk. He was still panting a bit, his clothes in disarray and his legs shaking the slightest amount. 

Kakashi  _ always _ took care of Obito. He regretted that he probably wouldn't be home in time to help him wash up fully, but didn't regret their time together. 

He pulled the black fabric back over, effectively covering the new hole in Obito's nylon. His boyfriend was smiling at him when Kakashi pulled him from the desk, wrapping him up in strong arms and carrying him to a chair. A few minutes off of the heels would probably be enough for Obito to recover enough to atleast get to his car. 

Sure enough, after a few minutes of soft kisses in the office chair, Obito looked just as put together as he was before he had entered the room, his bunny ears once again nestled safely in his hair. Even so, Kakashi noticed the slight limp in his step as his legs grew tired. 

They walked together, returning to the main room to find that there were only two customers left. Kakashi kissed Obito goodbye, sending him home while he remained to help clean up. When he turned back around, Tenzo and Shisui were waiting, both with their arms crossed. 

Tenzo had that knowing glint in his eye, undoubtedly catching the longing look Kakashi had on his face as he watched his lover leave. 

"Go ahead." Tenzo spoke with a smirk. "I'll cover for you on the clean up… but you get to take my next cage shift." 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at his friends. He didn't bother answering, leaving the room in a rush to catch up to his boyfriend, listening for pretty heels clicking across the floor. 

Kakashi caught up to Obito in the parking lot, scooping the man up and carrying him the rest of the way to his car. Obito giggled knowingly. "Tenzo again?" He asked, one black eyebrow raised slightly. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "Yes. He's  _ such a romantic. _ " 

Obito shot him a flat look, settling into the driver's seat of his car. "He's not the  _ only  _ one. Don't think I didn't see those puppy-dog eyes as I was walking away, Kakashi." 

Kakashi felt a blush rising on his face, but leaned in to kiss Obito's temple. "See you at home, Love." 

~

Kakashi followed Obito home in his own car, thinking the entire drive about what he would do when they got home. He thought about massages and baths and special meals… and then  _ all of that  _ flew right out the window when he saw Obito stepping out of his car. 

The bunny outfit was still  _ dangerously  _ sexy, and by the time Obito had locked his car, Kakashi was there. 

Obito could see his plans immediately, and his black eyes widened. 

"Kakashi, don't-" He started, but was interrupted when the silver-haired man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. There was a minute of squirming and grumbling from Obito, but once Kakashi gave him a light smack on his ass, he accepted his fate with resignation. 

_ "Kakashi,  _ I can walk on  _ my own,  _ you know." Obito whined. Kakashi chuckled, shifting the man on his shoulder as he unlocked the front door. 

"You  _ know  _ I like to take care of you, Love." Kakashi replied fondly, moving through the doorway and on to a luxurious evening with his boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments seriously make my day! 
> 
> Follow me @kakayamaforever on Tumblr


End file.
